Pillows are generally used to provide a comfortable reclining support for a user's head. While most pillows are designed for purely aesthetic and comfort-related purposes, certain pillows have been used for a combination of utilitarian and therapeutic purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,878 discloses a pillow-tote bag device having a bifurcated pillow structure for the comfort of a user when lying in either a supine or prone position. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,892 discloses a pillow structure wherein integral magnets are provided to stimulate blood circulation of the user by means of magnetic action. U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,629 discloses a bifurcated pillow construction for the user in a face-down prone position having angularly adjustable frames for the pillow sections. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,992, 3,347,544 and 4,285,081 disclose unitary pillow apparatus having a generally upwardly concave shape with respect to the user's head and neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,691 discloses a multi-piece therapeutic pillow having pillow segments of various sizes joined together by fastening means around the neck of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,544 discloses a generally concave upwardly pillow apparatus for use as a headrest during eye surgery.